1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable handles for luggage and, more specifically, to an ergonomic handle having a ball and socket mechanism wherein the handle member rotates and pivots on a handle frame accordingly depending upon the height of the user, the angle of the load, the position of the user relative to the luggage piece and other such variables. The handle member pivots and rotates to accommodate the preferred angle of the users hand rather than forcing it to remain in a rigid, unnatural position while bearing a load. The ball and socket mechanism provides for the pivoting and rotating movement of the handle member while maintaining a constant center of gravity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ball and socket device designed as positionable and/or lockable. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 483,311 issued to Remaly on Sep. 27, 1892.
Another patent was issued to White on Jun. 30, 1908 as U.S. Pat. No. 892,105. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,903 was issued to Whimster on Oct. 7, 1919 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 19, 1967 to Melton et al as U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,513.
Another patent was issued to Hulterstrum on Mar. 18, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,510. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,686 was issued to Hackett on Aug. 23, 1977. Another was issued to Lacher on Nov. 4, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,813 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1992 to Day as U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,213.
Another patent was issued to Hull et al on Nov. 30, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,307. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,871 was issued to Chuang on Jan. 25, 1994. Another was issued to Merlo on May 29, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,124. Another was issued on Mar. 26, 2002 to Crabtree as U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,402 and still yet another was issued to Comstock on Oct. 29, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,533.